


Letting It Out:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Williams Family Series: [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Accidents, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Car Accidents, Character Death, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Death, Dinner, Drama, F/M, Family, Family Dinners, Family Drama, Flashbacks, Friendship, General, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Memories, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Photographs, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Slash, Support, planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6717733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Grace is having a hard adjusting, as she recovers from the accident, How will the Five-O ohana help her?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is last of my series!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note #2: This follows <b><i>Resurrection</i></b>.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting It Out:

*Summary: Grace is having a hard adjusting, as she recovers from the accident, How will the Five-O ohana help her?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*  
  
  
  
*Author's Note: This is last of my series!!!*  
  
  
  
*Author's Note #2: This follows **_Resurrection_**.*  
  
  
  
Commander Steve McGarrett was noticing that his lover, husband, & partner, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was very quiet. "Danno, Are you okay ?", Danny sighed, that he would feel better, if he did tell Steve. It was bothering him, since their daughter, Grace Williams, came home from the hospital, & stay with them, while she recovers from her ordeal of almost dying in an car accident, that killed her best friend.  
  
  
  
"Things with Grace aren't going as well as I think, she is only going to her classes occasionally, & the grief consuelor that was assigned to her, called saying that she cancelled her appointment, & never reschedule it". Steve sighed, & said, "I knew something was up". Danny said, "I think we should have the team over, & find out what the hell is going on", The Former Naval Seal told him that they will talk to the others about it, & he kissed the top of the blond's head, & said, "Everything will be okay". They got the day started.  
  
  
  
Steve made a stop at a photo lab, where he got Grace's pictures, & Danny said, "What are you thinking, Babe ?". "I am thinking of family dinner at our place", The Blond Detective said, "Great idea". Steve said, "Yeah, I knew that you would like that, Let's get this case solved", Steve & Danny were on their way to the HQ.  
  
  
  
Grace was having a good day to herself, as she was out, & about, she went to her favorite bookstore. She got her favorite books, that she needed for a couple of classes. Then, she got some wonderful stuff for her dorm room. She knew that she had to cope with her current problem, but right now, she just wants to enjoy the day in front of her. She turned down, & realized that she was on the street, that accident had happened on.  
  
  
  
 __  
  
  
  
Grace asked, as they got into the car. "You got wake them up somehow, I think this is the best way to do it", She said with a smile teasingly, "I think the sex would be hotter between you, & Billy, Since you are showing your sexy side", She was looking at her, as she saw Grace with a book in her hands, "Shut up, I am trying to study for tomorrow's final", Then she saw the truck coming, & she shouted, "BRENDA, LOOK OUT !", The Other Girl saw the truck cutting cross from them, & gasped, but it was too late, They were instantly hit on impact.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Billy came to see Steve, & Danny, as they were starting on their paperwork for the day, They went into Steve's office, where they can talk in private. Danny indicated for him to sit, while Steve & Danny leaned against the desk. "What's wrong, Son ?", The Blond asked with concern, He had an idea that it has to do with Grace. Steve said encouragingly, "It's okay, Buddy, You can talk to us". He gave him a cup of coffee. He took a sip of coffee, & relaxed, while he composed himself. The Young Man looked at the two cops, who were like fathers to them.  
  
  
  
"Grace wants to take this relationship further, & faster", Billy said with a worried expression on his face, & he said pleading, "I think she wants to rush our engagement, But I am happy with everything as is, You got to talk to her, & help her, please ?", Danny & Steve nodded, hugging the boy, & told him not to worry. The Guys got the others together, & filled them in, & they agreed to help with Grace, but first, they have a case to solve.  
  
  
  
Grace was in tears, as she was walking back to her dorm room, She couldn't believe that her best friend was dead. **"I wish that she was still here with me"** , she thought to herself, as she composed herself. She sat down, & let out all of her emotions out. Then, she composed herself, & had her cover resumed. It was easier, & not so much of a hassle, The Beautiful Young Woman didn't want her ohana to worry, & start bombarding her with questions. She entered her room, & had taken time out, so she could take care of herself.  
  
  
  
The case was a simple one, a kidnapping of a child, a little girl, who was from a wealthy family, & she was a genius at music. The Captors wanted $500,000 as a ransom. The Five-O Team were able to set up a sting, & got them. The Little Girl was okay, & returned to her family immediately, Once Steve & Danny got into the camaro, Steve called Grace, & said, "Gracie, It's Dad, Danno & I were thinking family dinner at our place, Everyone is gonna be there, Hope to see you there, Love you". Danny said, "I hope that this works". The Five-O Commander said with a sigh, "I hope so too, Danno, I hope so too", & they hurried to the market, to get whatever they need for their planned dinner.  
  
  
  
The Team was on board, They are hoping to get Grace to talk about what really happened, & what's bothering her, since the accident. "I would do anything for her, She is ohana, & special to us", Kono said, Abby said, "Count me in", Chin nodded, & indicated that he was in to help. The Hawaiian Native said, "I would walk through fire for her", & Lou said, "Let's get our little girl back". Steve, & Danny were grateful for their ohana's help in their plan, to help get Gracie well.  
  
  
  
Grace got her dads' message, & arrived at the house late, "Sorry, I am late", she said, & Danny said, "Here, Try this", She tried the sauce that her dad had made, & she said with a smile, "That's good", "We put the water on, Cause we're hungry", Steve said, as he looked at his watch, & indicated to the others, who were waiting to eat. Danny said, "We know about you wanted to get married, & moving things faster from Billy", Grace said with a shrug of her shoulders, "I guess, I am not getting married anytime soon". She moved past them to get any mail or messages, that was left there.  
  
  
  
"You shouldn't rush into anything, if you aren't ready to, Grace", Kono said, as she turned to face her, & got comfortable. Lou said, "Also, You should get your life, & stuff organized", as he came to hug her, & sat down. Chin & Abby each said this. "You are smart, & wonderful, You have to set the world on fire", The Handsome Lieutenant said, Abby added, "Just think before you act", & they waited gor her to respond.  
  
  
  
  
"I promise, I will, I'm gonna do it for now on", The Pretty Girl promised, as she spotted the packet of photos, "What's that ?", Grace asked out of confusion. "Your daddies picked them up, I think they are yours", Lou said, as he made sure that the sauce didn't burn, & shut the stove off, & took care of the pasta. Grace smiled, as she went through the pictures, & when she saw the picture of her, & Brenda, she totally lost it. Kono said, "Grace", she stopped her ohana from speaking for a second.  
  
  
  
"She was right beside me, Now she is gone", she said through her tears, as she looked the men of her life, Chin said soothingly, & comforting, "It's okay, Baby, Let it out", & Lou said, "You don't have to be tough all of the time". Grace looked at her fathers, & said repeating, "She was right beside me, Now she is gone", & really bursted into tears. "I know, Monkey, I know", Danny said soothingly, & Steve said reassuring her, "Everything will be all right". The Men comforted her, & Abby said to her, "Let's go, & wash your face". Kono said, "Let's do it", & then they sat down, & talked, while having a nice family dinner.  
  
  
  
The End.


End file.
